KND: Being There For You!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Summary: slight AU Number 5’s sister who has recently been fully decommissioned returns from a monthlong trip with a secret so astonishing that 5 realizes something important about herself: the fact that she has a crush on her best friend number 3! Title
1. Chapter 1

KND: Number 5's Great Discovery!

Type: possible three parter!

Genre: romance/suspense!

Rating: T!

Summary: (slight AU) Number 5's sister who has recently been fully decommissioned returns from a month-long trip with a secret so astonishing that her sister realizes something important and slightly frightening about herself: mainly the fact that she has a crush on her best friend… number 3!Shoujo-ai!

Chapter one: Redemption Confidence And Realization!

Number 5 AKA Abigail (or Abby asshe always preferredto be called in the presence of her family) Lincoln looked outside her window with a sigh; the birds chirped and it was springtime… a time for love… she felt so empty and she didn't know why!

It was partly she thought because she was worried for her dear friend number 3 AKA Kuki Sanban because during a recent mission for the organization that the two children and their friends worked for called the kids next door or KND for short; Kuki had been mysteriously silent for most of the trip and seemed unusually sad and morbid; both of these feelings were very unusual for the happy go lucky Japanese born girl who was always smiling and looked on the bright side of things no matter how bad is the times were.

This and the fact that she was the only other female member of the sector V team of KND operatives; one of the most famous and respected teams in the entire organization for their almost constant record of success during often very dangerous missions made her the person Abby felt the closest to on the team with the exception of the leader of the team Nigel Uno better known as number 1 to both operative and villain alike.

She had been silent until she had realized that she was being unusually silent and said something very random that made Abby chuckle on the inside; it had been one month and a week since her formerly evil teen sister Cree finally had her memories are erased and was now living a normal life; she had left almost a week and one month ago nearly right after she had her memories taken away and she left during this time on a trip to New York visiting some cousins and seeing the sights… A doorbell rang… Ah man that must be her now so much for me figuring out what's wrong with my best friend number 3 she thought.

She went to towards the door and opened it revealing her one time archenemy sister who was now wearing blue jeans with a white belt a red sleeveless T-shirt and a black leather coat carrying a blue suitcase in her left hand; she smiled and waved at her sister who waved back slightly remembering her past deeds of treacherous evil and still _privately_ unwilling to accept her sister. After her sister had taken who suitcase up stairs she sat down on the blue couch in her house's living room and motioned for her sister to sit beside her whom she did reluctantly drawn to the couch by her sister's warm and seemingly genuine smile. In order to make herself more comfortable with the fact that she was sitting down with her former enemy Abby thought about another strange incident concerning her best friend…

A few weeks ago number 4 AKA Wallaby Beatles (named after his father's favorite soccer team in Australia. I made that up!) had gotten the courage to tell Kuki about his crush on her and…

(**Flashback**) it was a normal sunny day in the tree house base of sector V and at the moment nothing was going on and show Wally as he'd like to be called wearing his usual orange hoode with kacky light brown shorts approached Kuki who is usual wore her oversized long sleeved green sweater and pale blue knee length Japanese style school uniform skirt (Kuki had once confessed blushingly to number 5 as Abby like liked to refer to herself that she sometimes _secretly _wore the oversized sweater previously mentioned like a dress with nothing underneath but a pair of panties and sometimes not even that) and said " umm… Kuki can I tell you a big blooming secret?"

She smiled at him and said in her usual spaced out happy tone "sure number 4 you can tell me anything!" he replied blushing as he did so" Kuki… I have a crush on you and…" he stopped for a moment and blushed a deep red as his newly announced crush nodded for him to continue and he responded by saying " will you go out with me on a date?" She suddenly looked at him very seriously and said in a comforting tone "I'm sorry but no… I don't have any feelings for you… I'm truly sorry but…" The look on his face was one of utter despair as though he might cry at any moment… and so therefore she did something to cheer him up something; he didn't think she was capable of knowing or thinking about; something raunchy… without warning she lifted up her skirt and showed off her blue rainbow monkey embroidered panties and winked somewhat sexually at him; a moment later she let go of her skirt and kissed on the cheek the now blushing embarrassed and very turned on Wally and then left humming happily to herself knowing that in spite of her refusal she have made her dear friend's day. (**Flashback Ends**)

"Yo sis what's with being all spaced out on me?" Said the oddly concerned Cree whose voice brought her sister back to reality. After member in remembering the situation and getting her bearings strait she said "number 5's… I mean I'm OK I just got to be lost in thought; you know what I mean?" her sister nodded and after several minutes of random conversation between the two Abby suddenly asked out of the blue "so how was your trip and what did yo'all do?" her sister replied "it was great I saw lots of things I've only seen as pictures in books and met all kinds of interesting people speaking of which I've got something interesting to tell you I've dated someone in New York and we're going steady over the Internet." Her sister replied with a warm and now comfortable genuine smile "that's great; congratulations… so who's the lucky guy?" she replied with a coy almost evil smile and said "it's not a guy it's a girl!"

Her sister stared in complete and total shock and then said recovering from the surprise she have received "you mean you're a homeo/lesabo… I mean yo'all are gay? The sister said yes but I prefer the term lesbian; I know my girlfriend does… you got a problem with that sis?" Abby thought for a moment and then said quietly "no!"

Her sister replied "good but could you please not tell my parents they would probably freak out!" Abby replied with a smile "don't worry I've got your back!" she thought it feels really weird not referring to myself in third person; my sister doesn't know that she's actually bisexual instead of being fully lesbian… particularly because of the incident with Hank; it's better for all our sakes if she doesn't know about it!

After a moment she stared in shock as a realization came to her; she then said absentmindedly" so that explains why I…" she stopped and thought… like Kuki so much! Her sister asked "aren't you going to finish your sentence?" Abby looked at her and said" if I tell you something could you keep a secret from absolutely everyone?" her sister nodded and said" that's what sisters are for!" Abby smiled; the kind, caring, fun loving, adventuress sister she knew and loved was back!

Abby looked down to the floor and said "I have a crush on another girl…" now it was her sister's turn to stare in utter shock; than she said with a teasing grin" OK you lady killer who's the cutie pie whose won your heart?" Abby smiled back and said" oh I wouldn't go that far but if you've ever seen me hanging around with a three and a quarter foot tall Japanese girl with long black hair, an expression of happy contentment on her face, wearing an oversized green sweater, carrying a Rainbow Monkey?" "No but I have seen the girl in question and I think she's sort of cute… in a happy go lucky way" said Cree.

She continued saying "she and her mother were taking a walk she said something about the fact that she was going somewhere to be punished" (?)

Abby said " Her names Kuki and she's my best friend; she's very emotionally complex underneath; don't let her eternally happy exterior fool you; she's kind, understanding, compassionate, open minded, courageous, strong willed, (and she thought secretly a brilliant diversion expert) she complements me in every way; we're like Yin&Yang!"

Abby changed the topic by saying" speaking of which what's you're girlfriend like?" her sister replied with a warm grin and a sigh" exactly how you described your crush I think their related because their both Japanese and my girlfriend mentioned a cousin of hers matching the description you've given me living in this city.

Cree then said" I think you should tell her how you feel about her; considering how kind and compassionate she sounds the worst that could happen is that she doesn't like you and that you're still friends afterward."

Abby smiled and said "thank you Cree; you have no idea how good I feel right now because of you; I'm going to tell Kuki about my crush on her immediately; good by!" She left with her sister looking on; smiling at her.

End of chapter one!

Author's Note:I wanted to try a pairing with this story that has never been done before so I chose 5/3; sort of like a Raven/Starfire situation with number 5being Ravensilent strong/independent and unemotional but secretly compassionate and caring. Number three is likeStarfire strong emotional butnaive somewhat about the world around her or in this case fakeing that and her eternal cheerfulness in order to suppress herself and isolate herself from others because of horrible expenses that make her antisocial. (I'm not there tell what those expenses are until chapter three)


	2. More Confidence Some Acceptance And Plan

The Authors Note: the first chapter was mainly about number 5's relationship with her sister with only a little bit focusing on how she feels about number 3.

This one is mostly 5/3 fluff.

By the way the reason Abby is going to Kuki's it is because it's the team's day off and they're all at their own houses.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for some original ones that may appear in the next chapter!

Part Two:

Being There For You: More Confidence Some Acceptance And Plans!

Abby smiled as she walked down the street she was thinking of Kuki her best friend and now that she admitted it to herself her secret crush. She was like a guardian angel watching over the rest of the team; Kuki in particular. She was probably one of the three most normal of every one on the entire team. (Face it in this case number two and number three are not potentially normal) Abby thought watching over the team was hard work but it was worth it and having Kuki as a friend/crush was just an extra bonus. The sky was pale blue and there was hardly a cloud in it…

a few minutes later a young African-American child with a red baseball cap obscuring her eyes and wearing an oversized short sleeves dark blue dress like shirt with white shorts underneath rang the doorbell of a white somewhat Japanese architectural style house after few minutes it was opened and a slightly over 30 aged female Japanese American adult with slight wrinkles on her face wearing a grey-blue business suit with a knee length skirt answered the door; see said in a rude business like tone" if you're here selling girl scout cookies I am far too busy to eat them and besides I don't want any…ick!"

Abby quickly replied politely "Mrs. Sanban may I please come in my name is Abigail Lincoln but you can call me Abby ma'am; I'm here to speak to your daughter who is a dear friend of mine; she's been acting a bit strange lately and I want to see if she was all right." After a moment the woman smiled slightly and said somewhat gruffly "all right you can speak to her but next time have your mother call me first and ask me if it's alright to come over"

Abby replied with a small bow saying" I would've normally asked my mother to set up a play-date but I was really worried so I came to see if my best friend was all right." The woman replied with a much wider smile "I'm glad my daughter has such a nice and caring friend."

After a moment Abby walk into the house and after a few minutes found her way to her best friend's room; the door was made of redwood with a gold covered doorknob which Abby started to opened but then thought better of it and knocked…

A cheerful giggling voice with a Japanese accent replied saying" who was it?" a distinctive deep and somewhat throaty boys replied" it's me number 5; could yo'all let me in please?" sure; common in Abby!" she opened the door for her friend and held it for her as she went into the room which was as usual filled with many Rainbow Monkeys however most of them were in sector V's tree house base since Kuki was there most of the time.

The two of them sat on Kuki's large like purple bed with blue covers and a green pillow in her very paint room with a blue floor and talked for about an hour or so about normal things until finally Abby of the courage to tell her best friend her great discovery; she said "Kuki can I ask you something?" "Sure Abbychan; you're the best friend I have" replied she then looked at her rainbow monkeys and said with a giggle" okay guys I got it… you're my best human friend that is!"

Abby just shook her head for a moment and smiled in contentment and after a moment secure in the knowledge that her best friend would like her almost no matter what she blurted out hesitating a little bit before she did so"… Kukichan I… I.I.I…I think I have a crush on you!"

For a moment there was silence and then to Abby's utter shock her best friend violently hugged her and smiled widely crying tears of joy saying" I can't believe it I didn't think that you could possibly care for me as I did for you I didn't even dare hope that you had a crush on me… thank you so much you have no idea how much what you you just said means to me!" She smirked slightly and gave her longtime crush kiss on the forehead; the recipient of this act stared wide eyed for a moment and then smiled giving her best friend a peck on the cheek; her teammate blushed slightly and smiled.

For a moment there was silence again but Abby after few moments said" so when did you know that you were a lesbian/bisexual? "She replied I used live in Shinjuku Nichome (this is the name of Tokyo's gay and lesbian district) and there at the age of six I got my first crush… on a girl!"

She continued" eventually I asked our next door neighbor who was bisexual about my first crush and the confusion over my sexual preference that came after it had faded; she did a little test… namely showing me pictures of beautiful and good looking girls and asking me if I liked them and not I said yes and then she did the same thing with guys which brought no reaction whatsoever and so she determined that I was a lesbian and definitely not bisexual like her".

Abby nodded as your friend and said" when my mother finally realized that are very nice and kind next door neighbor was bi she was disgusted and horrified… so we left to another area of Tokyo and then after learning that my sensei and martial arts instructor Yumi Ken Kenshin was gay we left Japan."

" When we arrived here I met you and so here we are… and as for me having a crush on you and being a lesbian that's just say that there is a reason why didn't want to go out with number 4!" After Kuki had finished speaking; Abby replied with a smile "well that explains a lot and make sense too!"

Afterward that two listened to Aretha Franklin and Louis Armstrong sing a duet version of 'What A Wonderful World' and then they listen to them sing various songs through several albums and then they watched a movie they were certainly underage to see Foxy Brown and then they listened to various African-American soul singers and watched Japanese real-life superhero TV shows like _Kamen Rider, _Ai No Senshi Reinbooman, _Henshin Ninja Arashi, and Jinzo Ningen Kikaidà. (_In this AU both number 3 and number 5 like a combination of American (mostly African-American) music and television as well Japanese music and television.)

Eventually after several hours the two of them fell asleep together…

(Both fully clothed; don't get any ideas!) they will both perfectly happy with this idea because they were very tired… and so after a three hour long nap and having spent eight hours total Kuki said goodbye to her friend who almost put her hand on the doorknob of the front door to her friend's house when she heard something coming from the house's living room that would change both her perception of her friend both for lives and everything and every one they knew and cared for!...

A/N: the action will finally start in the next chapter and will continue until chapter four and maybe chapter five. Anyone who is a SLASH or FEMSLASH fan will enjoy this story by its end!


End file.
